


建国后不许成精

by perixcyn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 我什么都不知道，我只是一条炒年糕。
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	建国后不许成精

**Author's Note:**

> *第一人称姐视角  
> *扮猪吃老虎康x口嫌体正直裴  
> *是70，非常非常ooc

1.  
事情是这样的，我和一条炒年糕同居了。  
现在罪魁祸首朴女士抱着个马克杯窝在卡座里，用看傻子的眼神质询出“需要帮你联系心理医生吗？”这种既没有营养又在意料之中的问题。她担忧地嘬了一口卡布奇诺，担忧得忘记舔掉上嘴唇上的奶霜，一直直勾勾地盯着我。  
她可能觉得我疯了。  
我也这么觉得。  
还觉得她店里的咖啡实在不太好喝。

2.  
炒年糕其实有名字，据她的自我介绍：姓康，来自平安康氏。在这个庞大的炒年糕家族谱系里，她的爷爷是炒年糕，爸爸是炒年糕，妈妈是炒年糕，所以她也是一条炒年糕。  
……我不是很明白这里面有什么因果关系。  
前几天金艺琳追剧追得有点魔怔，我本着关心未成年人身心健康的原则凑过去，刚坐下，看见浴缸里冒出来一个赤裸裸白花花……鹅，没穿衣服的男人。  
我当机立断地捂住未成年少女的眼睛，并没收了她的ipad。  
金艺琳哭了，金艺琳说：“这是个低智商日剧叫扭蛋哥哥天地良心真的不是搞黄色你看他们间奏跳的舞那么鬼畜不萎也得残废是不是啊姐姐摇了我吧！”  
？？？到底是谁把这小孩教成这样的？？？  
姓康的炒年糕和金艺琳的“低智商日剧”里的出场方式如出一辙，是从浴缸里冒出来的，光溜溜的，没穿衣服，身材还不错。  
但炒年糕的肚子上有一道疤。  
我后知后觉地捂住眼睛，还没来得及尖叫，被溅了一身水。  
“你咬得我好痛呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！”  
她再次扼住我的怒吼，豁一下从浴缸里站起来，摸着肚子开始哭。

3.  
“你为什么会出现在我家？”  
“我好痛！”  
“？和我有什么瓜系？”  
“我好痛QAQ”  
“…………”  
“嘤。”  
这一晚上我被迫看了好几回炒年糕白花花的肚皮和腹肌，她一边嚷嚷疼，一边掀开松松垮垮披在她身上的我的睡袍，指着那条绕腰部一圈的牙印说是我咬的。  
我是个什么深渊巨口……  
“你是个年糕？”我焦头烂额，尝试和她沟通，“你说你是下午在朴秀荣店里被我咬了一口的辣炒年糕？”  
“嗯QAQ”她还挺委屈，“我好吃吗？”  
我没有心情回答这种鬼畜问题哄炒年糕精高兴，眼睁睁看着她嘴角越来越往下耷拉，哭丧着脸，啊呜一口咬住了自己的手臂。  
“痛痛痛呜呜呜呜啊呜呜呜呜呜嗷啊——”她开始旋风暴哭，冲我的羊毛地毯吐口水，“好呕心啊呕呕呕！”  
……

4.  
我和善地问朴秀荣，“你知道你店里的炒年糕会成精吗？”  
朴秀荣像树熊一样往比她小一号的孙胜完身上挂，这真是英语补课班明星教师的生命不能承受之重，前者还在试图用腿夹住她的腰。  
“你们在干嘛？”炒年糕从我背后探出半个脑袋。  
“在爬树。”我没回头，张开手拍向那颗圆溜溜的后脑勺，对朴秀荣说：“你的炒年糕还给你。”  
“啊啊啊啊建国之后不许成精！”  
朴秀荣发出一声尖叫，干脆把头埋在加拿大人胸前。  
加拿大人瞪圆了眼睛。  
炒年糕和孙胜完对视了一会儿，也不知道从对方的眼神里读出了什么，说时迟那时快，我还没反应过来，她就开始学习朴秀荣的挂树姿势，四肢并用把我锁在了原地。  
我被箍得动弹不得，和加拿大人进行了长久的友好的对视。  
朴秀荣和炒年糕屁股对屁股，分别撂给对方一个后脑勺。  
“……你没穿内衣吗。”我觉得有点不对劲。  
炒年糕没理人，挂在我脖子上的胳膊又收紧一圈。  
“喂，”我翻了个白眼，“炒年糕女士，我要断气了。”  
“我不叫炒年糕！”她又往胸前拱了拱，像只狗，贴在一块的身体部位触感有些糟糕。  
“起开起开起开！”我又翻了个白眼，这回真的觉得有点呼吸困难。艰难地抬起膝盖，对着炒年糕的肚子就是一顶。  
“康涩琪！你给我起开！”

5.  
总之我没能把炒年糕还给朴女士，最后是我和孙姓英语老师屁股对屁股，分别挂着两只树熊艰难地分道扬镳。  
炒年糕在我身上挂了一路，我觉得事态比想象的还要糟糕：一是她没穿内衣，二是她有点过于黏糊，三是她不太好哄。  
？不对啊，我为什么要哄一条炒年糕？  
她现在窝在沙发上，后脑勺对着我，不知道在想什么。脑壳挺圆的，我这么想，圆脑壳真可爱，看着就想撸，怎么我就没有这么圆的脑壳……  
“哼！”炒年糕突然出声，整个人在沙发上弹动了一下。  
？  
她飞速回头瞟了我一眼，又气哼哼地把圆脑壳对着我，“(#‵′)哼！”  
？？  
然后开始噫呜呜噫地哭，听着很像金艺琳小时候买玩具的无理要求被驳回时候的那种假哭，只是金艺琳要嚎得更大声一点。  
“炒……康涩琪？”  
小圆脑袋一点一点，抽抽搭搭地，没理我。  
我盯着她的背影思考了半天，百思不得其解，又被她哭得抓心挠肝，只好过去看看。这一看就很不得了，是真哭，哭得丑兮兮满脸眼泪的那种真哭。  
包子脸小康伸出舌头，正准备舔掉流到嘴边的金豆豆。  
我迅猛地伸出手抹掉这颗泪珠，指关节被她没来得及收回去的舌尖舔了一口。  
我俩面面相觑。  
“眼泪有毒，吃了会死的。”我板着脸说。  
小康眨了眨眼，嘴一扁，一边哭一边“tuituitui”地冲我的羊毛地毯上吐口水，顺势一个熊抱，严严实实地搂住了我的腰，截断了我的后路。  
“我不要死妈妈呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“……我不是你妈。”我觉得额头的青筋跳得有点欢快。  
炒年糕哭得有点岔气，她打了个嗝，迅速改口：“姐姐救命嗷呜哇啊——”

6.  
“这个是内衣，”再三保证不会把她还给朴秀荣，不会在她睡觉的时候把她吃掉，不会偷偷把她扔进垃圾桶之后，我和炒年糕面对面坐在床上，把新买的纯棉文胸塞给她，“尺寸应该没错……只会大不会小，穿上试试。”  
她快乐地把内衣套在了短袖T恤外头，还骄傲地拍了拍胸脯。  
一条炒年糕装什么泰山……  
“……”我抓着她的胳膊把她薅过来，像拧音乐盒的跳舞小人一样掐着腰把她摆成背对的姿势，“把衣服脱了。”  
她快乐地把自己剥了个精光。后腰上的牙印已经淡得几乎看不见了。  
“手举起来，”我敲了敲面前圆溜溜的后脑勺，“头钻进去。”  
还挺听话。  
“……从胳肢窝把胸脯上的肉掏进去。”  
“？”炒年糕疑惑地回过头，那块布料松松垮垮地勒在两团肉中间，看着有点难受。  
我尴尬得想从窗口跳下去，深呼吸几口气，颤抖地指了指她的胸，“这里，自己把这里的肉放进内衣里。”  
“我不会，”憨瓜没听懂，理直气壮地冲我挺了挺胸，“姐姐帮我。”  
“自己穿！”我凶巴巴地吼她。  
憨瓜嘴一扁，一副要哭的架势，拉着我的胳膊就往自己胸脯上搁。  
干什么？？？不要以为你只是一条炒年糕就可以随便耍流氓！  
我一个骨碌滚下床，坐在地上，披头散发地凶她。  
“自己穿啊！”

7.  
“韩食店的可乐姐姐走之后我就没有好朋友了，”炒年糕靠在床头把自己抱成一团，悲壮地讴歌，“她死的好惨啊，被一个女人吸干了身体，连遗言都没有留下！”  
听着怎么这么渗人……  
我翻了一页书，康涩琪像小狗一样拱过来，用圆脑壳把书顶高，成功钻了个空子，两条胳膊箍住我的腿，下巴蹭了蹭我的膝盖。  
炒年糕似乎特别爱用胳膊制止对方行动，劲儿还挺大。  
“干嘛？”  
她又蹭了蹭，嘿嘿笑了两声，仰着脸看我，“姐姐好好看哦！”  
？这年糕上辈子是只舔狗吗？  
“我也是最漂亮的年糕呢！”她似乎只是控制不住自己的表达欲，眼睛亮亮的，又嘿嘿笑了两声，憨兮兮的。  
“嗯嗯。”  
确实。反正我也没见过别的年糕。  
“姐姐的耳环好好看哦！”炒年糕趴在我腿上继续叨叨。  
“嗯嗯。”  
确实。我的审美水平毋庸置疑。  
“姐姐我也想戴漂亮耳环！”小康往上扒拉几下，鼓了鼓嘴，比起年糕更像个圆乎乎的肉包子，并同时伸出指向梳妆台的罪恶之手，“我好喜欢那个蝴蝶哦！”  
“嗯嗯。”  
……  
？？？我在嗯什么？一条炒年糕会有耳洞吗？  
我第二次滚下床，拖住快乐地奔向梳妆台的康涩琪，拉着她的脖子往下拖，眯着眼看她的耳朵。  
一条炒年糕当然没有耳洞。  
眼前的小圆脑袋歪了歪，朝我又弯了弯腰。  
“姐姐要啵啵吗？”  
然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势猛地低下头，牙齿磕到了我的鼻子。  
好！痛！啊！！！！！  
到底是谁教的炒年糕这些？？？她只是一条炒年糕不是吗？？？

8.  
“打耳洞比被筷子夹到还痛，”炒年糕捂着耳朵说，小包子脸的线条向下走，闷闷不乐地，“牙也好痛。”  
@#￥%￥#&……%&#%牙痛怪谁啊？！  
我拿两根沾了酒精的棉签给她例行消毒。面无表情地：“鼻子好痛。”  
憨包已经不太会哭了，或许是因为我恐吓她眼泪有毒吃了会死，现在痛也是忍着，大不了闷哼一声，然后把包子脸瘪成露馅的包子脸，过一会儿会自愈。  
对我而言这样的转变能省百分之八十的事，还觉得有点儿迷之自豪。  
我们小康长大了，真是一条成熟的炒年糕！  
成熟的炒年糕坐在梳妆台前面的凳子上，又把我箍住了。这回胳膊拴在腰里，小圆脑壳……做了一个结结实实的埋胸动作。  
然后分别用脸在两边蹭了蹭。  
？  
？？  
？？？  
我捏住她头顶上扎的丸子包，把她的头拉远，“你要干嘛？”  
“埋胸，”炒年糕理直气壮，哼哼唧唧地蹭过来，“软的，舒服。”  
“康涩琪我警告你啊，”我伸出一根指头戳她的鼻子，“不许动手动脚，这叫耍流氓你知道吗。”  
“不知道，”她更理直气壮了，像小狗一样从鼻孔里哈气，“我什么都不知道，我只是一条炒年糕。”

9.  
康涩琪的耳洞发炎了，她倒是没怎么喊疼，但身上总是散发出一股辣酱味儿。  
这导致我的枕头是辣炒年糕味，被子是辣炒年糕味，到处都是辣炒年糕味——这几天出门，还接连被英语补课班明星教师孙胜完关切叮嘱“不要总吃辣炒年糕，注意身体”，同时收到两包泡脚粉；被韩食店老板朴秀荣硬按着尝了很多新的菜式且一定要承认“比辣炒年糕好吃”。  
只有金艺琳稍微贴心一点，她来看我的时候带了三盒炒年糕，分别是芝士炒年糕，海鲜炒年糕和辣炒年糕。  
“慢点吃别噎着！”她同情地看着我，像看一个饿了大半月没吃饭的人。  
“……谢谢啊。”  
康涩琪从卫生间出来，看见桌上的三盒炒年糕，可能是被牵动了对遇害同胞们的同理心，愁眉苦脸地捂着耳朵往沙发上坐。  
“人类为什么喜欢吃炒年糕啊？”  
“因为好吃啊。”  
她往我这挪了挪屁股，那股辣酱味儿由远及近，无孔不入地钻进每一寸空气。  
“我好吃吗？”小康眨巴眨巴眼。  
“……好吃，吧。”总不好打击人家，毕竟是最漂亮的年糕呢。我咳嗽两声，没忍住，问她：“你这几天味儿怎么这么大？”  
“因为受伤了！”小康突然暴起，把金艺琳带来的三盒年糕全扫到地上。  
……………………我！的！地！毯！啊！！！！！…………  
我闭了闭眼，正准备发火，康涩琪已经迅速地把自己剥了个精光。  
“你不要吃别的年糕了！我比它们好吃多了！”  
康涩琪扑上来，故技重施，把我箍在了沙发上。

10.  
憨瓜就是憨瓜，接吻技术聊胜于无，这回比上回进步了一点，也仅限于没把牙磕在我的鼻子上。  
我一边抓着小圆脑壳亲她，一边想，有点像养成系是怎么回事，搞自己养大的炒年糕，好背德好罪恶啊……她只是一条炒年糕而已……  
炒年糕动了，抬起头，唇缘沾着一圈亮晶晶的口水，开始剥我的衣服。  
然后被内衣扣难住了，直接粗暴地把文胸往上一推，头往我胸前扎。  
我拧了拧身子，觉得有点不对劲。  
“等会儿，你吃我还是我吃你？”  
这问题虽然有点低俗色情，但关乎到做1还是做0。  
她吃得很起劲，咬得我有点疼，含混不清地，“我很辣的。”  
……？  
我在反复思索这句话到底是什么意思的过程中，后知后觉地被康涩琪放倒在沙发上，那只和圆脑壳包子脸型号并不匹配的手已经摸到腿根了。  
“你是不是背着我偷看小黄书？”我夹住她的手，试图制止她再往里摸，托起下巴把面前的小圆脑袋支棱起来，“老实交代。”  
看起来机灵不少的憨瓜嘿嘿笑了两声，手继续往里探，已经轻轻覆在那揉了揉，“秀荣给的。”  
？？？朴秀荣这人怎么这样啊？？？她干什么不好偏偏教坏一条年糕？？？  
我急促地喘了口气，调整呼吸放松身体迎接她。她有点急进，弄得我有些疼，又是在兴头上，揪脑壳拍肩膀夹胳膊都不管用。  
我愤愤地照着她的胸脯肉咬了一口，嘴里和喉咙里全是辣酱味儿，被呛得直咳。  
康涩琪停下动作，直勾勾盯着我。  
“…你挺辣的。”我哭丧着脸“tuituitui”地冲羊毛地毯上吐口水。  
“嘿嘿。”还是憨兮兮的笑，小圆脑壳俯下来，“姐姐啵啵。”  
得了便宜还卖乖。  
年糕能尝着自己的味儿吗？我直起上身，抬头吻她。  
康涩琪又嘿嘿笑了两声，还咂吧咂吧嘴，“姐姐是甜的。”  
……熊样。


End file.
